This invention relates to a method of stitching a pattern, particularly a multi-colored pattern, on a fabric and also to a kit for carrying out this method.
Do it yourself needlepoint kits employing a printed design on a canvas-like material are known. One such kit is sold under the trade mark CREATIQUE by Dufferin Enterprises of Grand Valley Limited. The kit includes wool yarn, a sheet of cotton canvas having a design printed thereon and a tapestry needle. The canvas used in this kit is of the interlocking type and accordingly it is not possible to remove the individual threads from the remainder of the canvas by pulling on the individual threads. With this kit it is intended that the pattern be permanently placed on the canvas material provided and it is not possible to place the pattern on a separate piece of fabric unless the canvas is left permanently in place over the fabric after the pattern has been stitched. The recommended stitch for this kit is a half-cross stitch wherein the needle is inserted from the back of the canvas through to the front of the canvas and the thread is then crossed over an adjacent intersection at a 45.degree. angle and then passed through the opening in the adjacent row. The stitch moves from left to right on the material until the end of the region for the color of the thread being employed is reached. The embroiderer then stitches from right to left in the next row over. It should further be noted that the canvas of this kit employs pairs of closely adjacent parallel threads between the rows of square holes. In other words the rows of square holes are not separated by single threads either in the longitudinal or transverse direction.
In addition to the type of canvas used in the CREATIQUE kit discussed above, it is also known to provide an open type of canvas having rows of holes both in the longitudinal and in the vertical direction that are separated by single threads. A design may be printed on this type of canvas. Again however the canvas is of the interlocking type and it is therefore not possible to readily separate individual threads from the remainder of the canvas. One particular kit employing this type of canvas is sold under the trade mark JIFFY NEEDLEPOINT by Sunset Designs, 3401 Crow Canyon Road, San Ramon, Calif., U.S.A.
Early U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,283 issued Nov. 3, 1925 to E. B. Mehlem describes a customary procedure for the embroidery of designs on netting and the like. A sheet of fabric is stamped with the desired design and the embroidery threads are passed through both the netting and the fabric. The fabric is then cut from the embroidery along the edge of the latter. The patent discusses several problems with this known procedure including the danger of cutting the netting when the embroidered design is being cut from the fabric. The particular method disclosed and claimed in the patent employs a sheet of paper that has a pattern thereon formed by openings cut in the sheet. Glued to the back of the paper sheet is a layer of fabric having a color contrasting with that of the paper sheet. A netting to be embroidered is placed upon the pattern sheet and the pattern can be readily seen through this netting. The disclosed method permits the pattern to be used repeatedly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,364 describes a method of producing a pattern on an article such as a pillow case. Designs are stamped on the outer surfaces of both top and bottom panels forming the pillow case. The design must have a sufficiently heavy imprint so as to be visible upon the inner surface of the panel. The embroidery work is applied in accordance with the design to the inner surface of the panel.
Recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,313 issued Jan. 12, 1982 to M. K. Brundige teaches a kit for working needlepoint that employs an open weave canvas having horizontal and vertical rows of intersecting strands forming a grid with spaces defined therebetween. The canvas must be specially marked and these markings include a vertical line bisecting the interior of the defined perimeter into two sections and a horizontal line bisecting the interior of the defined perimeter into two sections. A graph type chart sheet having horizontal and vertical grid lines is also employed. The canvas that forms part of the kit does not appear to be of any special type. A button hole stitch is employed with this kit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of stitching a pattern on fabric which permits the pattern to be stitched onto the fabric in a quick and easy manner without prior training and without a high degree of needleworking skill.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of stitching a pattern which can be employed with any type of fabric including a knitted fabric, velvet, and suede.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of stitching a pattern on fabric which employs the use of netting having the desired pattern printed thereon but which permits the netting material to be removed and disposed of after the pattern has been stitched onto the desired fabric.